The Alzheimers Disease Center (ADC) at New York University School of Medicine is structured as an Alzheimers Disease Core Center (ADCC). It provides core resources and pilot study support to a comprehensive multi-disciplinary research program on Alzheimers Disease (AD). Investigators at the NYS Institute for Basic Research (IBR), the Bellevue Hospital Center (BHC), the Nathan Kline Institute (NKI) and other New York City area facilities are also participating. The ADCC encompasses physical, patient and laboratory resources, relevant research projects and pilot studies and an established group of investigators committed to studying AD. The general goal of the Center is to integrate, expand and facilitate innovative basic and clinical research to extend knowledge about the pathophysiology, early diagnosis and treatments of AD. Patients with AD and related disorders, subjects with mild cognitive impairment and normal elderly subjects are studied longitudinally through postmortem. AD research served by the ADCC include molecular and cellular biology; neuropathologic-clinical correlation; in vivo neuroimaging; clinical symptomatology and longitudinal course; cognition and psychopharmacology; and AD caregiver studies. The ADCC is supervised by a Director and seven Associate leaders who serve on an Executive Committee, an Institutional Steering Committee and an External Scientific Advisory Committee. Cores support consist of Administrative, Clinical (including CSF and Serum/DNA Banks, and a Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Center [SDTC] focusing on minority recruitment at BHC), Neuroimaging, Neuropathology (including a morphometry component at IBR, and a proposed new satellite at Sun Health Research Institute [SunCity, Az]), Data Management, Caregiver and Education and Information Transfer. Each year, three pilot studies are directly supported by the ADCC. In addition, extensive current research receiving primary support from other sources is facilitated by ADCC core facilities through utilization of core resources. During the current funding period, the core resources have been maintained and the base of AD research at NYU has been expanded, in part through recruitment of established investigators. The new Caregiver core has been added to the Center, and there are increased collaborations with other ADCs.